Work machines such as integrated tool carriers, skid steer loaders, agricultural tractors, excavators, and other work machines have a variety of work tools that may be attachable to the work machine to perform different tasks. These work machines and work tools may be controlled through a control system having one or more operator input devices such as, for example, control levers, foot pedals, joysticks, and other devices known in the art.
Each work tool may require different control parameters for the operator input devices to accomplish the different tasks. For example, an operator of a tool carrier having a fork attachment may require precise control over tool movement speed or work machine travel speed during a stacking operation, while such precise control may not be required for the same tool carrier having a bucket attachment for performing earth moving operations. In addition, a work machine with no tool attached may require precise travel speed control at low travel speeds to facilitate a tool attachment procedure, but less precise travel speed control at higher speeds when traveling between jobsites or work tool storage locations.
One method to provide improved control over work machine or work tool movement based on an attachment configuration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,789 (the '789 patent) to Ufheil. The '789 patent teaches a tool recognition and control system for a work machine that automatically configures certain systems of a work machine based on a particular work tool attached to the work machine. In particular, the '789 patent teaches establishing a range of motion for a work tool, a steering gain associated with a drive control joystick, a maximum forward speed for the work machine, or an engine speed that corresponds to a particular work tool. These parameters may be automatically established through tool recognition routines or manually selected by an operator.
Although the tool recognition and control system of the '789 patent improves control of the work machine and work tool based on a particular attachment configuration, the tool recognition and control system has certain limitations. In particular, the tool recognition and control system of the '789 patent does not provide precise control over work machine travel speed and work tool movement speed, but rather only establishes boundary limits.
The disclosed work machine control system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.